This invention relates generally to packaging devices, and more specifically to flexible packages for containing and dispensing liquids, solids, pastes and powders. The invention is particularly applicable to sterilizable, sterility maintaining packages for sterile products, such as; for example, contact lens saline solution.
One of the major advances in modern packaging has resulted from the mass production of flexible plastic pouches used to contain a wide variety of materials. Their low cost and ease of use have facilitated the widespread use of many new products, including those in the medical field. One of the problems associated with such packages, however, particularly when they are used as liquid containers, is how to easily open and dispense the material contained therein. In addition, in the case of packages for sterile products, a problem has been how to open and dispense the sterile material contained therein without contamination from the package.
Previous attempts to overcome these difficulties are illustrated in such patents as the following:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Title Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,093,985 Detachable secured J. French Apr. 21, 1914 Label 1,607,626 Latex shipping bale E. Hopkinson Nov. 23, 1926 1,945,885 Device for opening H. S. Darlington Feb. 6, 1934 Containers 2,087,236 Individually E. R. Anders July 20, 1937 Wrapped bag package 2,172,930 Dispensing D. Bensel Sept. 12, 1939 Container 2,293,952 Package J. H. Stroop Aug. 25, 1942 2,364,903 Bag for infusing S. R. Howard Dec. 12, 1944 Material 2,676,702 Sanitary package R. Whitefoot, Jr. Apr. 27, 1954 2,760,630 Foil covered E. E. Lakso Aug. 28, 1956 Ampoule 3,157,312 Decoration D. M. Kitterman Nov. 17, 1964 Dispenser and the Method of making, Filling, and Dispensing from The same 3,411,968 Method of L. J. Vilutis Nov. 19, 1963 Incorporating a et al Tear string in a Thermoplastic web 3,426,959 Packaging assembly J. H. Lemelson Feb. 11, 1969 3,680,689 Enclosure with F. Grundschober Aug. 1, 1972 Progressively et al Destructible seal 3,797,493 Single use E. C. Saudek Mar. 19, 1974 Container, Especially for Pharmaceutical Material ______________________________________
While the packages illustrated in the foregoing patents have met with some success none of them have provided a practical low cost package for liquids with a dispensing device integrally formed therein which allows the liquid to be dispensed without puncturing or tearing the package. This has posed problems in the case of sterile products where the puncturing or tearing of the package leaves an unsterile edge or surface over which the product must pass.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide packages which may be easily opened and the material contained therein easily dispensed. More specific objects are:
to provide such packages which can be sterilized and the material contained therein dispensed without contamination; PA1 to provide such packages in a form which contains several materials which may be retained separately until use is desired; and PA1 to provide such packages in a form which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.